The phosphoinositides have long been suspected as playing a central role in membrane permeability. A study of the inositides in the red cell is planned as the principal effort in this project. The production of sealed sided membrane vesicles and the distribution of those enzymes responsible for inositide metabolism will be initiated. Binding of specific ions with interpretation involving ion permeability is the major long-term goal of this investigation.